


Bones' hands

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Trektober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Jim loved Bones' hands.





	Bones' hands

**Author's Note:**

> 29th day of Trektober. Today with "Hand fetish"

Jim loved Bones' hands.

Hands that had the capability to hurt if they had to but rather and better healed others. 

Long beautiful fingers that often did something unconscious. Tapping on the table, playing with a pen or tracing random patterns on his lover's back. 

Gentle hands that knew exactly how to take Jim apart. Hands that would confidently roam over Jim's body, grab his hips or cock. 

Just hands Jim loved to be touched by. Loved to hold. Loved to watch work. 

Fingers Jim loved to play with. Loved to kiss and suck on. 

Jim really loved Bones' hands. 


End file.
